


Fool for Love

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Usagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a mahjong game, but Usagi has deeper intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about 15 minutes on a plane ride today. Title is from the Tegan and Sara song "I Was a Fool" ... which has nothing to do with the fic.

Usagi impatiently tapped a mahjong tile on the table. "You're so intense, Rei-chan," she whined. "You should lighten up."

Rei glanced up from the tiles. "Sorry," she said halfheartedly before returning her attention to her strategy.

"No, you're not!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Not really," Rei admitted. Finally she made her move.

Usagi pouted as she quickly made hers.

"You know, moving quickly like that, without any thought about it, is why you always lose to me," Rei said.

"I have to give you _something_ to beat me at," Usagi said sweetly.

Rei glowered. "I could beat you at plenty of things. And you know it."

Usagi gave her an angelic smile. "I have no idea what you could mean."

"Oh, come off it!"

"Prove it!" Usagi smirked.

Rei sighed in frustration. "For one thing, you wouldn't have the slightest idea of how to run a shrine."

Usagi recoiled. "Nor would I want to! That's your thing. And it's nice and all" — she ignored the look of righteous anger on Rei's face — "but I was talking about things _I_ like."

"I'm better than you at _most_ things you like," Rei countered.

"Fine." Usagi folded her arms. "How about kissing? Mamo-chan says I'm _the best_ kisser."

Rei muttered something that sounded like "Mamo-chan is a pushover," which for once Usagi ignored.

"Face it, Rei-chan," she said sweetly. "I'm a better kisser than you."

"You are not." Rei scowled.

"Fine." Usagi smiled cutely. "Then prove it. Prove it right now."

"I don't have to prove it to you. And anyway I don't have anyone to kiss right now!" Rei protested.

Usagi continued smiling. "You have me. Right here.~"

"Pff—ff— _fine_ ," Rei grumbled.

Usagi puckered up and closed her eyes, as if she were a young girl about to get her first kiss, not a teenager kissed on a daily basis by her boyfriend. _Just to mock me even more_ , Rei thought. But there was no backing down now.

She leaned across the table to kiss Usagi. She had to admit that Usagi _was_ a good kisser. Sweet and passionate. Not as passionate as her, though.

"Hm!" Usagi sniffed when Rei drew away. "You were all right, Rei-chan —"

"I was more than all right!"

"— but I was still better," Usagi finished smugly.

A thought struck Rei. "That was what you were after all along, wasn't it?" she cried. "You were just trying to steal a kiss!"

Usagi smirked. "A lady never tells."

"You're not a lady," Rei retorted.

"True." Usagi grinned. "I'm a princess."

Rei narrowed her eyes. As ever, Usagi had gotten just what she wanted, and all the glory too. But then again, Rei wasn't sure she was entirely dissatisfied with the outcome. Maybe they'd just have to have a rematch...


End file.
